


DREAM

by jajafilm



Category: Original Work
Genre: 3D animation, Animation, Film, blender, dream - Freeform, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: This is a short auteur film.Animator made human model in a 3D program Blender, but it is already very late, she was tired, so she fell asleep...





	DREAM

## DREAM

 

This is a short auteur film.

Animator made human model in a 3D program Blender, but it is already very late, she was tired, so she fell asleep.

 


End file.
